Spectre
An incredibly enigmatic character, Spectre is the most unique Nobody to date. The result of the death of a Possessive Ethereal that shared a mutual symbiotic relationship with its host, Spectre's true potential is as of yet unreached, and the extent of his abilities are unknown. Due to his creation, his memories of his previous life are jumbled and confused, and he possesses many unearthly characteristics. Story Past Joining the DhC The War on Kami Evolution Arc Clone Crisis Arc The Madman Arc Defeating the Assassins Arc Losing the Eye Epilogue Personality Spectre's personality is as random and enigmatic as he is; he could be generally described as "aloof","antisocial", and even "emo", but it isn't a stretch to say he's bipolar. One minute, he's a quick-thinking, active tactician, and the next he's a shy, speechless, awkward teen. However, even with his quirks, he is a solid member of the Coalition, and has attracted paternal attention from Rez, the master of aloofness, and even more...personal attention from the queen flirt, Luna. Abilities Although Spectre could never take Xelak at his current level and come out the victor, anyone can tell that he has nearly unlimited potential. Due to the fact he can control atomic structure, he often finds that he needn't carry anything into battle, and so prefers to create weapons out of the surrounding features. Ghost Wall: A unique ability. Spectre reconfigure surrounding landscape into a shield that blocks all physical and magical attacks for one turn. Does not block special attacks. Banshee Manacles: Creates a set of manacles that binds 1 opponent hands and feet for one turn and stops all movement, attacks (including special), and magic. Thousand-Face Haunting: A unique attack. Creates one thousand spears from the surrounding landscape and strikes the opponent with them continuously. Prevents all movement, magic, normal and special attacks for one turn. The Auran Eye A unique organ that Spectre possesses, perhaps created as the result of his symbiotic possession, the Aural Eye is the formal name for Spectre's right eyeball - the one he keeps hidden. It is the basis for the Power Level Points (PL) system, because with this eye, Spectre can see, on an otherworldly spectrum, the amount of aura a being - whether Nobody, Heartless, human, whatever - gives off, and so can tell exactly how powerful they are. Because of this, Spectre can also sense Drive Form activation and Limit Breaks. Due to the sensitivity of the Eye, a sudden increase in power can be felt physically by him, even if he isn't looking in that direction. Also, because the Aural Eye "sees" on a different spectrum, he can use it to see through walls, ceilings, even through lead - but, strangely enough, not his hair or eyelids, which he uses to block the eye's vision, since using it puts an increased strain on the Eye and takes a toll on his mental health and energy levels. It is thought that it is somehow connected to Xashowd's similar ability. Themes Generic Theme: '''"Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance '''Battle Theme: "In The End" by Linkin Park 'Boss Theme: '"Points OF Authority" by Linkin Park Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Nobodies